


Pool Parlor Blues

by donorfailure



Category: Personal - Fandom, donorfailure
Genre: OC, Other, personal fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donorfailure/pseuds/donorfailure
Summary: This is a Personal Fiction "Oneshot" work for an OC belonging to me, @donorfailure.The lyrics used in this writing is "You Send Me" performed by Sam Cooke._______________________________________________________________________





	Pool Parlor Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Personal Fiction "Oneshot" work for an OC belonging to me, @donorfailure.
> 
> The lyrics used in this writing is "You Send Me" performed by Sam Cooke.  
> _______________________________________________________________________

Static, a small scratch, and then the sound of a vinyl record began playing in the parlor of a pool bar. Leo was fascinated with Vinyl records, and being about fifty years old, he wanted to indulge in his childhood- so he often went to this retro kind of pool hall, where they played the finest records that sang Leo’s youth. He had been there for about an hour, listening to the long lost voices such as Frank Sinatra and Benny Goodman, until a familiar echo rang out; 

_“Darling you send me~”_

He leaned on the table, listening to the sound of the Sam Cooke’s voice, placing his cue stick between his thumb and index finger on his left hand. Compared to the dimly lit atmosphere, his porcelain skin stood out somewhat more than the other patrons, but they were much too focused on themselves to pay any mind to the older male. That was one benefit of being vampire borne; even though fifty years or so had passed, Leo still looked as young as he had been back in the 1970s, when he was in his late teens. With a swift, drowsy movement, Leo had sent a red coloured ball across the green cloth which covered the table. 

 

_“I know you send me, Darling you send me~”_

 

Making his way to the other side of the table, Leo slightly mouthed the lyrics to himself while holding his cue stick, before bending over and placing it between his fingers. While you were expected to play with others, Leo was more solitary- it was just in his nature. So he’d often play pool by himself, but didn’t mind it at all, given that he loved the music selection the parlor played. It somehow made him feel apart of the moment.

_“Honest you do,_ Honest you do, Honest you do, woah~” 

Standing back, he had set his cue stick against the pool table and stretched. He felt his leather jacket come up a bit, and it was rather irritating, so Leo wound up taking off his jacket, draping it over the side of the table he played at. By removing his jacket, he felt a bit more better, and was able to unwind and sink into the atmosphere. He glanced around, his grey eyes searching the hall for anyone else- he was feeling a bit thirsty. While Leo was glad he had broken off of a relationship that ran its course, the only thing he missed was being able to take blood easily. Now, he would have to work for it and be super careful- intel had come in and alerted all vampires within the area to be alert as more Agency members were surveying the area for suspected non humans. Fifty plus years was quite a good time to live, but Leo was still a bit selfish and wanted a few more years before he would be fine with getting caught. 

_“You thrill me, I know you, you, you thrill me~”_

Crimson red lights provided light in the parlor, and the vampire could make out the shape of two men, perhaps in their late twenties, laughing quietly to each other and speaking in hushed, deep voices. One took a swig of his drink, and the other aimed, before launching one of the balls into a pocket. 

A bit towards the side, he noticed a single woman having a martini glass at the bar, seeming a bit lost in thought as she glanced at the floor. She had her hair in her face, so it was hard to tell if she was weeping or not, but regardless she remained silent. 

_“Darling you, you, you, you thrill me Honest you do”_

Going back to his game, Leo lowered himself so he was almost eye level with the table, putting his cue stick in position to hit one of the pool balls. Once he had his aim measured out, he gave the ball a light tap, sending it rolling across the table again, until it fell into a pocket. 

When a small creak exploded into the moment, Leo stood upright, glancing in the direction of the door, noticing a male of about his height enter the pool hall. It was pitch black outside, and usually around this time most mortals were asleep. However, this mortal seemed to enjoy the night- and Leo knew the stranger was human, he could tell by the way his blood smelled. 

_“At first I thought it was infatuation, But woo, Its lasted so long”_

The stranger approached the bar, ordering a small drink, and he leaned back. Leo for once forgot about his pool game, as he kept watching the stranger. He had this aura about him; one that drew Leo in like a fish on a hook. While Leo didn’t exactly have a type, there was something about this mortal. The vampire slid on his leather jacket, walking towards the human, his hand in his pocket.  
“Pardon, but do you usually come here so late?” 

“Depends.” The foreign male replied. 

“The reason I ask is- I’ve never seen you here before.” 

The stranger took a look at Leo, taking in his grey eyes, his dark hair, his tattoos, his jacket- and he gave somewhat of a sly smile. 

“Hmm...now that I’ve seen you here, I’m fairly sure I’ll frequent this parlor more often,” he said. 

Leo liked the sound of that. 

_“Now I’ve found myself wanting, To marry you and take you home,”_

Maybe he had found a blood supply to quench his thirst. 


End file.
